


The Dragons' Jewel

by Exorior



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Analingus, Choking, Dirty Talk, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Dry Orgasm, Fellatio, Finger Fucking, Genji Is A Thirsty Playboy, Hanzo Can't People, M/M, Mild Abuse, Reader-Insert, Rimming, There's plot, This Is Just Gratuitous Porn, UST, Yakuza AU, a little plot, body piercings, face fucking, i can't even deny it now, necking, now with plot, only a bit, what do you want from me, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorior/pseuds/Exorior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every jewel is just a stone before it is polished.</p><p>Having angered the Shimada Clan, the Ikisatsu group attempts to mend things by bestowing upon them their most talented whore. That would be you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start Over [Genji/Reader]

You were a gift.

A desperate attempt at pacification from one failing clan to an overarching power they couldn’t possibly hope to match but had crossed all the same in their arrogance. As you knelt before the _kumichō_ of the Shimada Clan, the anxiety in your chest tapered by the drugs you had been forced to take prior to the meeting, you stifled the laugh that threatened to bubble out of your lips but could not hide the grim smile. This was _pathetic_.

Anyone could tell this was a piffling effort… a delay tactic and nothing more so that the Ikisatsu Clan would have time to beg a rival group for aid. In a way, perhaps this was something of a mercy- at least you would die feeling at ease and with a smile on your lips.

“You’ve found something to laugh about, have you?” The quiet voice that spoke was anything but meek. Soft yet commanding, every word was laced with authority that sent dread down your spine as you pressed your head even lower, forehead touching the luxurious carpet beneath your hands. So you _hadn’t_ been subtle, after all.

“No, not at all.” Your voice was paper thin and weak as a result, a combination of dehydration from the chemically induced heat that had settled in your gut and the nerves that kept you coiled tight.

“ _Hoh_ … this one’s a liar, Anija.” A more playful voice remarked, though it carried an unmistakable tone of confidence. Without warning, the speaker slid his fingers through the silk of your hair- and _pulled_. With a yelp, your head came up on reflex, pain making you tear up as you stared into startled amber gold irises. Whatever Genji had been about to say died on his lips as he took in your face and the blazing, unnatural green of your eyes that seemed to glow even in the dim lighting of the room.

“What is it, Genji?” Hanzo inquired from where he sat, both rigid in discipline yet gracefully at ease on a plush, black leather couch. He could tell from the way his brother had abruptly stiffened that he had discovered something of interest.

Without responding immediately, Genji’s calloused fingers came up to your chin and tilted your face this way and that, examining with keen interest the way your eyes seemingly reflected the light, almost a little like jewels. Finally, after a moment, he let you go with a thoughtful hum. “Synthetic coloring?” He inquired, still somehow managing to make the question sound like a command.

Dropping your gaze and resisting the urge to touch your aching scalp, you nodded. “Yes, Shimada-sama.”

“Not the most expensive procedure, but it would have cost something nonetheless. Seems like a waste for such a small clan.” Genji finally remarked, standing and stepping aside. “Show Anija.”

With a wince, your knees had locked in place while you knelt, you shifted to your feet, careful to keep your gaze respectfully low even as you settled in front of the Shimada head. Palms resting against your knees which tingled in that painful way that meant your legs had fallen asleep, you tried not to flinch when a pair of cool, calloused fingers slid under your chin… and did anyway.

“Skittish.” Hanzo murmured, whether in criticism or observation, you weren’t sure. As he tipped your head up and took in your eyes for himself, he did as Genji had and moved your face this way and that. “What was so entertaining, earlier?” He asked. As he did, Genji slid his fingers through your hair again, squeezing only lightly in threat.

You swallowed.

“It’s… pathetic.” You whispered, looking at a spot over Hanzo’s shoulder, terrified of looking into the cold abyss of his eyes. When his finger slid along the line of your neck, feeling the way your throat worked in your muted nervousness, you took that as a sign to continue. “This… entire situation is pathetic, Shimada- _kumichō._ They tread on your territory, took money from your clan and their idea of repaying that is…” You paused, swallowing, so aware of the hand in your hair and the fingers against your neck. You were really going to die. “Is giving you a whore.” And you couldn’t help it, the last word was punctuated with a laugh. “Anyone with half a brain could see this isn’t going to work.”

“Do you presume to speak for me?” Hanzo asked after a moment, one finger pressing against your windpipe, making your next breath all the more strained. You might have moved away on reflex were it not for Genji’s hand keeping you still.

“N-no, of course not… It’s just…” You hesitated, faltering, not even the haze of drugs able to completely hold back the faint whimper in the back of your throat. You just couldn’t see this ending in any other way but your death.

“It’s _just_ …?” Hanzo repeated, perhaps mockingly as his fingers gripped your throat and _pushed_. His entire body flowed with the motion, Genji’s hand suddenly nowhere to be found as you toppled backward, legs curling uncomfortably beneath your body as your head smacked into carpeted floor, dazing you momentarily. When you refocused, the first thing you noticed was the restriction in your chest- the hand pressing against your throat and cutting off your air. For a moment you were frozen, mind trying to comprehend what was happening. When your eyes accidentally met the unfeeling cold of Hanzo’s stare and saw the utter detachment in his face, panic suddenly surged up inside you with overwhelming ferocity.

 _No_ … You tried to beg, gingerly touching the hand that held you down, then shoving when it refused to give. Nails digging into clothed skin, you dragged at his forearm, trying to move it before eventually kicking at the floor in desperate struggle, gasping and choking as your lungs burned.

_No. No. Nonononono-!!_

Tears pricked at the corner of your eyes as saliva slid down the edge of your mouth, your throat working desperately against the force that was turning the edges of your vision black. _Godammit no! This isn’t fair-!_

And suddenly the hand was gone. With a choke, your lungs dragged in a blessed gulp of air and you immediately turned over, gasping desperately as your hands curled in front of your body, like they would provide some kind of defense. In the silence that followed, the quiet room filled only with the sounds of your uneven breathing, you jerked when a hand pressed against your forehead and pushed your black locks out of your face.

“Damn~” Genji whistled, taking in your disheveled, flushed state and liking the way you gazed at him with a mix of fear and confusion. “I want to fuck you so bad.” He murmured, stroking your tear stained cheek.

“Why…?” You gasped, voice a hoarse rasp as Hanzo took his seat again.

“I’m not interested in spineless little whores with no will to live.” He replied, ignoring the nail gouges on his forearm entirely, even as they bled a little. You could feel skin you had scraped from him under your fingernails. “But even a dog has its uses.” And for the first time since you’d laid eyes on him, something resembling a smile curled his lips.

“You hear that?” Genji mused, slipping his thumb down to your mouth to tug gently at your parted lips. “You’re getting a chance to prove yourself, kaiinu-chan.”

Kaiinu… _Pet dog._

“I don’t…” You hesitated, uncertain how to proceed. Were you going to be a whore for the Shimada Clan then? A life-debt that you’d never be free from? The idea made your stomach coil in despair.

And suddenly Genji’s thumb was against your tongue, rough skin pressing against wet muscle. Instinctively you sucked, tasting salt and something faintly metallic as you turned your head, eyes dipping downwards nervously, position demure. _This_ was familiar.

At least it was until Genji _tsked_ and jerked your face up. “Why did they change your eyes?” He inquired, pulling his hand away from your lips and sliding it under the loose fabric of your shirt, a flimsy thing made to be easily torn. Your clan had known full well what they had been sending you in for. As his fingers found your nipple, already hardened from the drugs flowing through your system, your breath hitched as your eyelashes fluttered in pleasure. The heat that had simmered in your stomach, tapered by anxiety and nerves, surged forward at the attention and all that it implied.

“A… a customer wanted... “ You began, voice stuttering as he slid deft fingers over the sensitive flesh and pinched, the cool wetness of your own saliva sending a shiver down your back. “A girl with beautiful eyes… to watch him as she pleasured him.” You finished as the fingers withdrew.

“A _girl_?” Genji repeated, voice amused as he took one look at your shirt and casually tore it down the center with ill-concealed impatience. Behind him, Hanzo frowned, possibly displeased. “You’re pretty but not _that_ pretty.” The ninja mused, nudging a thigh between your legs and making you jerk as he ground against your dick, half-hard this entire time.

“No,” you agreed, breathless as you carefully rested your hands on Genji’s hips, certain now of what he wanted. “But I was the best at sucking dick, and it’s all the same if I wear a dress.” You whispered, hands coming up to Genji’s belt, undoing it with the ease of practice and familiarity.

“Really?” Genji inquired, eyebrow arching with interest. When you flicked your eyes upwards at him, his breath caught. _Damn_ if your eyes weren’t pretty.

“... Really.” You whispered, fingers taking out an already hard dick, red with eagerness and hot to the touch. Without hesitation, you went straight to work, sliding your tongue along the underside and feeling every vein and twitch as Genji inhaled sharply, a pleased grin curling his lips as he watched you lavish attention upon his arousal. You moved slowly at first, building anticipation as you did everything to avoid fully taking it in. Sucking on the skin between his length and his sack, your hands slid up and down his cock, smoothing precum and spit over the width of it, pressing just tight enough to edge on painful. And every now and then, with your tongue sliding over the tip and dipping into his slit, you’d glance up at him and find him watching you, grin slowly fading into something a little more predatory, a little more impatient.

As you positioned your mouth at the tip, almost kissing it, you paused to tuck one loose strand of black hair behind your ear, then took both of his hands and placed them around the back of your head, moaning appreciatively when he threaded his fingers through the locks. Then, positioned just so, you looked up at him patiently, giving him control.

That was all the invitation he needed. With zero warning, he shoved you down onto his cock, forcing his thick length against the back of your throat. With a choked sound, you swallowed him down without resistance, tongue sliding smoothly along the underside and coming to a rest at the base as he buried you nose-deep against his skin.

“Oh… _fuck_ …” Genji whispered, holding you there and feeling your throat convulse around his arousal, hands tugging at your scalp. And when you looked up at him, green eyes watering but so, so needy, he grinned desperately, showing teeth. “I’m almost convinced.” He gasped, then swore when you swallowed around him, throat moving around sensitive skin as if you could take him deeper.

When you started to hum, vibrations massaging his dick in a way that made him stutter, he immediately drew you back, sliding out of your mouth and tightening his grip when your mouth made a slight ‘pop’ sound. “Anija, I might keep this one.” Genji warned, eyes darkening with lust and a savage grin curling his lips as he cupped your face, flushed and teary from suffocation.

Genji Shimada might have been a ruthless assassin not to be trifled with at any other moment, but right now he was just another one of your customers. And, judging from the way he had eagerly taken to fucking your mouth, you had a damn good guess on what his kinks were.

“Please…” You gasped, voice hoarse from your throat fucking and Hanzo’s choking earlier. “Fuck my mouth, use me like a sleeve, please, please, please… Shimada-sama, I need it. I want you- _I want you._ ” You _moaned_. “Fill me up, fuck my throat and make me drink you down-”

Hanzo almost laughed when Genji thrust back in, this time pumping steadily with a look that was ecstatic. Genji had always been especially weak to filthy cadence and the near worship in the tone of your voice had made him throb painfully. The sounds you made as he choked you with his dick, forced his precum against the back of your throat and made you swallow him down were wet and muffled. As Genji chased his high, he forgot (or outright didn’t care) to give you room to breathe, making you see stars. As your body jerked against his legs, an urgent noise emerging as more of a moan than anything else, you flicked your eyes up to meet Genji’s one last time, unable to properly focus your vision as the darkness threatened to take you entirely. 

The begging look that you had perfected, soft and needy, made him swear as his hips twitched, his grip tightened- and suddenly you had to close your eyes as Hanzo jerked him back, making his cum splatter over your hair and lips. Gasping as warm, sticky strands landed over your face, you nearly fell forward as your head swam dizzyingly, lack of oxygen making the world tilt. Coughing once, your throat aching from its abuse, you carefully opened one eye when you were sure it had avoided being splashed and licked tiredly at the edge of your mouth, tongue angled in such a way that it was nothing more than a flash of pink against pale skin.

“Less than 10 minutes and he has you cornered, brother.” Hanzo said disapprovingly as Genji watched you, enraptured and panting from his climax.

“I could stand to be cornered more often.” The assassin replied, shamelessly, meeting your gaze with a fierce hunger. You smiled sleepily at him, endorphins and a drugged high suddenly making everything right with the world. That, and endearing yourself to the head of the clan’s brother could only bring you good things down the road.

“Are you finished?” Hanzo seemed unimpressed and, worse, uninterested in trying you for himself. As you brought up a finger to wipe at the streaks of cum on your chin, licking the smeared digit clean, Genji seemed conflicted for a moment- as if he really would just fuck you right then and there on the carpet of his brother’s conference room, before he sighed and began to pull himself back into his pants.

“For now.”

The exasperation in Hanzo’s eyes was hard to miss, as was the faintest curl of his lips. You watched him from under heavy lashes, considering, before recognizing it for what it was- fondness. No matter how Hanzo bitched and scolded, there was genuine affection in him for his easy-going brother.

Maybe… _Maybe_ if you kept after Genji, proved entertaining to him if nothing else, you could make your future in the Shimada Clan a little easier…

A knock on the door interrupted your thoughts.

“Enter.” Hanzo ordered, straightening the cuff of Genji’s collar before returning to his seat. Genji, feeling cheeky, set it right back to crooked before taking up his spot in the shadows of the room, leaving you shirtless, partially hard and covered in his semen on the floor.

To be fair, you’d definitely looked worse in front of strangers.

“ _Kumichō._ ” A voice at the door said politely as he opened the door partially, just enough to speak. “Touten just confirmed the Ikisatsu are dead.”

You froze. Touten had been the clan’s ally and the only big name yakuza organization that had bothered to work with them.

“Any survivors?”

“Aside from the offering, no. Yumiya-sama expresses her gratitude in the assistance with the takeover. She also says if you’re not interested and you don’t kill him, that she’ll take him and pay you his worth, provided he’s unbroken.”

You felt cold. Yumiya Inoue of the Touten Clan was ruthlessly practical… and happily married. At least in the Ikisatsu, you had managed to endear yourself to one of the senior kyodai, enough to ease your path and avoid some of the less pleasant aspects of being an indebted whore. In Touten, you’d be back at the bottom… probably even worse, given your reputation and your eyes. Anyone with an advantage, no matter how small, would have an _accident_. Maybe multiple ones.

“Anything else?” When the man shook his head, Hanzo dismissed him with a wave of his hand and the door shut, returning his eyes to you.

“... So you took the offering and destroyed them anyway.” You murmured, oddly emboldened in the face of this revelation.

“Is a _whore_ about to lecture me on morality?” Hanzo inquired, one eyebrow arching perfectly.

Instead, you laughed. A quiet thing. Wasn’t that fitting? The clan that had manipulated and trapped you in a life of selling your body, turned you into a glorified toy only to then offer you up on a silver platter to a rival clan… it was finally gone. Every face that had smiled or sneered at you over the past 4 years was now about to be dropped into a vat of chemicals, dissolved and buried.

When you finally raised your head, both eyes open and locking with Hanzo’s, your smile was a crooked one. “I just wish I had been there to see their faces when Touten gunned them down.” You remarked, voice wry.

Hanzo was silent, watching you.

“What now? Will you turn me over to Yumiya- _kumichō?_ ” You lowered your eyes, more out of emotional exhaustion this time. Your face was cold and sticky, your skin suddenly freezing. “The operation was 15000 credits, 7500 per eye. I saw five to six clients, earning 3000 a week. I’m disease free, good with men or women…”

What else?

_… what else…_

“Are you content with being sold again?” Genji inquired, seemingly harmless curiosity making his voice light. You smiled, resting your forehead against your knees. Only an idiot would ask that of a whore.

“It doesn’t matter if I am or not, Shimada-sama.” You purred out of habit, the vibrations making your throat protest. “But I’d like to get to see another sunrise.”

Hanzo laughed.

It was so sharp and sudden, you jerked in surprise, eyes flicking up to the head of the clan as he let his amusement roll through him, shaking his shoulders. You hadn’t thought he knew _how_ to laugh.

“Does this meek performance endear you to your clients?” You looked at him, confused. Genji was smirking.

“Your hands, kaiinu… no, maybe _kyouken-chan._ ” He corrected. When you looked, you were surprised to see your hands clenched so tightly your knuckles were white. When you opened them slowly, blood dotted your fingers and blood crescents marred your palms. It was then that you realized just how little the burn in your gut had to do with drugs and more an unsated desire for vengeance. Ikisatsu Yuushin had been a selfish, vain fuck with no concept of how to give his partner pleasure… or how to even prepare them, really. You’d limped from his room more than once, jeering pants of _faggot_ burning in your ears, even as he drove his dick into your ass with lustful abandon.

“You act like a pitiful kitten but the fury that lurks in your eyes is a tiger’s rage.” Hanzo mused, the smile a permanent thing on his lips now- though it could hardly be described as kind. He looked like a bully with a new toy.

“... isn’t it my right to be angry?” You murmured after a moment, still staring at the blood on your palms. Closing them again, feeling more aware than ever of the _kumichō’s_ skin under your nails, you flicked your gaze back to Hanzo while ignoring the slip of cum that hung on your cheek. If you were destined to die tonight no matter what, you might as well go down saying every reckless thing you had ever thought. “As a whore, you can tell me where and when to display that ferocity, but the right to have it is always going to be mine.” There was defiance in your tone, as if _daring_ Hanzo to punish you for the insubordination you were displaying.

There was… _something,_ in Hanzo’s gaze. Something about the curl of his smile that incited within you obstinance. It gave you an urge to dig in your heels and make him take you kicking and screaming, anything to even mildly inconvenience this titan of the underworld if it meant knocking that stupid smirk off his lips for one moment. A stupid smirk that _widened_ , even if only fractionally. Reaching over to the holo-display that doubled as a coffee table, he touched a single icon before leaning back.

“Shimada- _kumichō_?” A voice inquired over a speaker, electronically distorted.

“Send in Hanabe.”

“Right away.” You stiffened, eyes narrowing in ill-concealed rage. This was it, he was going to have you dragged from this room and turn you over to Touten. If you weren’t so hyper aware of Genji’s ability to move swiftly, you might have taken a chance at leaving a few more scratches on the bastard’s face. You might have done it anyway, to force their hand in killing you and ruin the beautiful carpet of this room, if the door hadn’t opened and revealed someone who was… very obviously not a bodyguard.

“How may I assist you, _kumichō?_ ” The suited woman inquired, hair done up in a perfectly neat braid without a single hair out of place.

“Have him bathed and settled in one of the garden rooms. New clothes, since his are no longer usable.” Hanzo ordered, eyes flicking towards the corner where Genji lingered. His only answer was a chuckle from the ninja.

“A silk yukata.” Was his contribution. “Maybe jade green-?”

“Black.” Hanzo forced.

“ _Anija_.” You could _hear_ the sulk in his voice past the shock that had muted everything.

“And kiku tea.” Hanzo ignored him. “I suspect he was drugged before this, I want that flushed out of his system.”

“Right away, _kumichō._ ” The woman replied crisply. “Will there be anything else?”

“Scent his bath water. Sakura, preferably, but anything sweet will do.”

“ _Genji._ ” Hanzo growled, finally looking in his direction.

“I thought I would help him flush it out.” Genji replied, all innocent smiles that did nothing to hide the wicked glint in his eyes.

“You’re not giving me to Touten.” You finally interrupted, staring in disbelief. “I was the _Butterfly of Ikisatsu_.” You stressed. “You could get 600,000 credits for me without argument. Touten would pay double that just because they focus on sex trade.”

“All the more reason to keep you, honestly.” Genji remarked, impishly, nonplussed by your words.

“ _Shimada doesn’t profit from brothels!_ ” Your voice was a near yell, the ache of your throat making it hoarse. The Shimada Clan had always focused on weapons smuggling, assassination, subterfuge and extortion. They owned all of Hanamura only because there was nobody in power they didn’t have _something_ on, and while they might have owned a pleasure house or two, that was mostly a side-effect from being the hand that controlled the entirety of the city. It was neither their focus nor their primary means of profiteering. It only made sense they would sell you to make a higher profit, have one less problem-

“I don’t care for dramatics.” Hanzo spoke, sliding to his feet. Coming over, footsteps eerily silent, he slid his hand beneath your chin and tilted your gaze upwards from where you knelt on the floor, looking truly lost for the first time since you had entered this room. “And I don’t care to be questioned. Remember both of these things.”

 _Remember because you’re staying_. It was unspoken but blatantly obvious as he slid a thumb over your bottom lip. You _hated_ the way you reflexively leaned towards the warmth of that calloused hand before catching yourself.

“... what the hell?” Your voice was weaker than you’d intended and more vulnerable than you had wanted. Exactly what were they going to do? Keep you like an ornament?

But that one touch drained the fight out of you, or maybe that was the drugs still taking their toll and keeping you as docile as they could. Either way, when Hanabe took your wrist and dragged you to your feet, you went without a fight, head bowed and hair masking your eyes once again.

The water, when you slipped into the tub, was soothingly warm and strawberry scented.

 

“ _Sacrifice the body, but not the soul…_ ” Genji, sitting on the armrest of his brother’s couch, mused idly. “Interesting, right?”

“Try to focus on something other than your dick.” Hanzo reprimanded him, though it lacked any real bite. His thumb, the one he had used to touch your lips, lingered by his mouth.

He smirked.

 _Interesting_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm out.
> 
> Kaiinu = pet dog  
> Kyouken = mad dog  
> Kiku = chrysanthemum


	2. Again [Genji/Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Tags: Body Piercings, Analingus/Rimming, Finger Fucking, Dry Orgasm, Drug Withdrawal.  
> New Levels of Shame: Oh god I'm going to hell.

The needle pierced your skin with a sharp _click_ , eliciting a hiss through gritted teeth as the pain sharpened abruptly before fading into a dull throb.

When Genji withdrew the piercing gun from your ear, the smirk that curled his lips was satisfied as he set it down and gently touched the abused flesh with a single fingertip, making you wince. “ _Nice~_ ”

“I’d believe you a little more if you didn’t sound so proud of yourself.” You murmured, trying to ignore the ache from your throbbing ears. That, combined with the drug withdrawal was making you far more grouchy than your typical, fluid disposition. Since the Shimada clan didn’t deal excessively in the sex trade as the Ikisatsu had, their access to the typical drugs prostitutes were addicted to was limited and, frankly, Hanzo had made a face of disgust when you’d brought it up a few days later. Like a proud fuck, he’d declared you didn’t need it and ordered you to _get over it_.

Right, just drop a drug addiction that had been systematically maintained over the last 4 years. Even if yours had been lighter than most because you had never made any attempt to escape and you’d proven early on it wasn’t necessary to get you to work, it had still resulted in a dose here and there and a quiet need for it in order to function. Genji, upon learning of what his brother had demanded of you, had taken it upon himself to try and ease your suffering.

Of course, his idea of that was to fuck the pain away.

You were pretty sure he was doing this almost 96% for himself. A small 4% you were willing to give on him being genuinely nice in a stupid, self-indulgent kind of way. It had been during one of those little trysts that he had noticed you lacked any kind of body modifications beyond your eyes. When he had asked, you’d shrugged and said it was an image thing.

_“The beautiful, ethereal Butterfly of Ikisatsu, remember? Piercings and tattoos don’t really say ‘otherworldly’, Shimada-sama.”_ You’d told him patiently, snorting when he rolled his eyes. That, of course, had immediately prompted him into producing a piercing kit so he could ‘improve your looks.’

And, of course, since you were under the control of the Shimada, it was hardly plausible for you to refuse- no matter what your personal thoughts on the matter were. So, two piercings later, both of your ears were throbbing and Genji was smirking like a cat that had fed well.

Laying flat on your bed against your stomach, completely naked and perfectly at ease, you glanced into the mirror Genji held in front of you with disinterest. Your reflection, beyond skincare and makeup for your ‘work,’ had never particularly interested you, if only because your eyes were a constant reminder of just how little control of your life you had. The piercings, tiny metal studs, did not improve that.

“How long do I have to keep cleaning them?” You asked again, giving the mirror a cursory glance before looking back at Genji, dressed only in a loose pair of sweatpants.

“2 weeks, give or take.”

“2 _weeks_?” You groaned. “Shimada-sama, you’re killing me.” You whined, flopping face first into the sheets. When his hand slid through your hair, massaging your scalp, you only sighed into the bedding, scowling when he laughed. The scowl remained, even when the hand trailed further down your spine, caressing a feather-light touch against your back and ending only when his finger slid right into your already loosened hole.

A sigh escaped your lips as he pressed in up to his knuckle, finger spreading his own cum around as he curved the digit up against your insides, making your breath hitch faintly.

“ _Again_?” You muttered, raising your head and looking up at him with exasperation. “This is the third time already. Aren’t you supposed to be… I don’t know, killing people who look at your brother funny?”

“I’m fast.” He cooed, shifting so he was over top of you and pressing his lips into the curve of your neck.

“Well I won’t argue that.” You teased, ignoring the gentle throb of both your head and ears as he bit into the nape of your neck, sucking harshly before easing up and licking the new red mark. You squeaked when he withdrew his hand and slapped your ass in punishment for the remark, making you laugh breathlessly. “You should take that as a compliment. You’re young and full of-” You cut off with a gasp as he slid a hand beneath you and dragged you up, fingers closed around your growing arousal and pumping.

Pressed against the bare skin of his chest, you rubbed against him, grinding your ass against his hips and the bulge beneath his pants. Reaching behind you, you slid your arms around the back of his neck, locking your fingers and moaning loudly when he sucked on another spot, free hand twisting a nipple harshly.

“Geeeeeenji~” You whispered, his first name slipping off your lips like a tease. He’d insisted on it during sex. “You gonna give it to me?” You murmured, breath husky and filled with an unspoken demand. His cock twitched against your ass, a spot of wet dampening the front of his pants.

“Beg for it.” He growled, fingers pinching and tugging, sending a spark down your body and making you jump ever so slightly. You mused that over, weighing your options like a businessman considering a deal. You’d already done it earlier, whispering filthy nothings into his ear while he had fucked you, your chests rubbing together and your dick grinding against his abdomen.

No, doing it too often would get boring. He’d lose interest if you didn’t keep it fun.

So, you smiled, lips showing teeth as you turned ever so slightly, letting him glimpse the arrogance in your green eyes. “When you’re this easy?” You smirked, voice saccharine and innocent. He stilled, amber golden eyes rising from your neck to meet your stare with a dangerous glint to them.

_Hah_.

When he shoved you down onto all fours, your laughter was breathless, even as he grabbed both of your wrists and bound them together with the discarded sash of your yukata from earlier. Knotted tightly, just painful enough that you knew your shoulders would be aching in mere moments, he then gripped your hips with both hands, harsh enough to leave bruises and you smiled when he raised your ass up. Seriously, way too ea-

You jerked when you felt a warm muscle slip inside of you, not a cock like you’d been expecting but-

“Oh… _damn_ …” The curse was whispered against the sheets as Genji’s tongue pressed against your swollen hole and flicked against your insides, making you jerk, muscles clenching around the intrusion as you felt your gut tighten in pleasure. It slid against your walls sweetly, making heat coil inside of you as you curled inwards, trying to escape the taunt. Genji’s hands held your body in place, even as you twisted and squirmed, glaring over your shoulder as he teased you mercilessly.

It was hot, the sounds messy and his breath tickling your insides as he fucked you with his tongue. So _good_ and yet _not fucking enough_. Already you could feel your dick aching, a bead of precum slipping out of the slit as he massaged the ring of your ass, fingers coming up to spread your cheeks wider and give him more access.

“Genji, I’m sorry.” You whined, drawing out the syllables in a needy way, hoping to appease him a little even as you squeaked when he slid a finger in alongside his tongue, letting it curl against-

Oh no. No no nono _no_.

Your choked breath was real this time, heat flushing your cheeks as you jerked both towards and away from that offending digit, whining when it prodded insistently against the delicate spot that flooded your core with ecstasy.

“Genji. _Genji_.” You whimpered as your body went limp, overwhelmed with heat and pleasure that made every nerve in your body sing. Toes curling, you tried to pull away again to no avail, the faintest hint of a chuckle against your ass making you go red up to your newly pierced ears. “I’m _sorry_ , okay? Stop press _ing_ -!” You broke off with a gasp as he slid in a second finger, curving them up and along your insides. Stroking roughly enough to make his own cum slip out of your hole and slide down your thigh, the absolutely obscene feeling of it made your dick jump. “N-no… you fucking-” You choked. “ _Ass_.” The word left your lips as a whimper, the third finger he added making you feel so full as they pounded into your hole, teeth biting a harsh oval into your hip.

“Gonna cum on my fingers?” He teased. “I haven’t even touched your front.”

“Not… on your life…” You hissed, wrists straining at the silk that bound them. As he finger fucked you, long, dexterous lines reaching with ease the spot that made you come undone, your back arched, forehead dragging against cotton sheets as you desperately tried to stay coherent. Oh but _god,_ when he smoothed his fingertips over your insides like that, pressing deep and skirting coyly around your oversensitized prostate, you wanted to beg him for release. _Beg_ him for his dick.

“Genji… please…” God, fuck it. You were a whore, not a… whatever the fuck Hanzo was. You knew what you wanted and this motherfucker was going to give it to you. “Please give it to me. I want your dick, I wanna feel you fuck me so deep, push right into my stomach and spill it all inside. I’m so ready for you to fill me up…”

Genji paused, eyes darkening in the way they always did when you begged him shamelessly to pound into your ass or mouth.  When it looked like he would relent, your shoulders eased ever so slightly as he slid his fingers out and-

“Nah.”

And he shoved his fingers in deep, slamming into your prostate with bruising force and making you jolt with enough force to give yourself whiplash as you _screamed_. Every breath you drew in to swear at him was lost as he spread you open up to his knuckles, pressing over and over against that one point, making your legs go weak even as electricity spread down your spine, fueling the inferno between your thighs. At some point, your words devolved into a breathy chant of Genji’s name, eyes unfocused and gaze distant as the heat surged upwards, higher and higher-

The cry that tore out of your throat as you came was ragged and hoarse, lack of oxygen cutting it short as spurts of cum splattered the sheets beneath you, making another mess for the servants to clean. You felt _bruised_ , aching and numb from head to toe, awash in a sea of pleasure that bordered painful. When Genji finally pulled his fingers out, the whimper that escaped your throat was entirely abused.

“Guess my fingers were enough.” Genji smirked, licking his fingers clean and reveling in the fact you couldn’t even muster the energy to glare at him. When he picked you up, pressing your back to his chest once more, you were almost boneless, leaning against him limply as sweat slid down your temple and your chest heaved. It didn’t occur to you that he hadn’t even come yet until he was reaching between the two of you to push down the band of his sweatpants.

“No…!” You whined, weakly kicking at him and knowing what was coming regardless. This was going to _suck_. “You fucker!”

“ _Yes_ , you little slut.” He purred against your ear, gently licking the freshly pierced hole before sliding inside of you, _deliberately_ hitting that spot on the way in.

You cried out, arching, nerves stinging as they protested the overstimulation. The entire world dissolved into abusingly sweet pleasure as he thrust into you, hips snapping up against your ass with cruel abandon as you struggled to breathe, your vision going white as he pressed in as deep as he could, grinding against your insides and chuckling when you managed to utter a single “ _Bastard-!_ ” before falling back into your pathetic little whimpering. There wasn’t enough air left in you to protest when he dropped one hand from his waist to give your half-hard dick a few strokes, but the sting in your neck as you whipped your head back was answer enough for the jolt it sent through your body.

Nothing, though, compared to his hand letting go and coming to a rest against your abdomen… and _pressing_.

The squeak that escaped your lips was all the air you had left as he pushed in again, making you _feel_ the way his dick curved against your insides from the front, rubbing up against your prostate and making you see white. It was so painful and so. Fucking. _Good_.

This wasn’t the first time you’d ever had a dry orgasm. You’d had plenty of partners in the past who’d gotten off on urethra play and dragging you over the edge while you were still plugged up, but very few had ever made you come and then gotten you off again immediately after and _none_ without the use of drugs. Genji was in a class of his own.

You would _never_ admit to passing out during sex, but when you became aware of the world around you again, it was to Genji holding you flush against his body and grinding into you as his dick twitched inside of your ass, filling you up with the familiar sensation of something hot and fluid. As his cum coated your walls, filling you past capacity and dripping down your thighs, you whimpered weakly and leaned against him, too overwhelmed to support yourself.

When he finally finished, dick softening inside of you, he took a moment, simply breathing and nuzzling your hair, before he gave a little laugh.

“That was fun.”

“You’re the literal _worst_.” You whimpered.

 

Hanzo didn’t find out about the piercings until two days later, and only because Genji had dragged you out of the Shimada compound to go shopping with him. When you both came back, him nuzzling the third piercing he had insisted upon on your left upper lobe, you glanced briefly at the head of the clan and ducked your gaze. Hanzo had never visited you in the near three weeks you’d been here and the twist in his mouth at the sight of you wasn’t one you’d describe as pleased. You could only conclude he wasn’t actually that fond of you, but had given up on selling you off to Touten because Genji had taken a liking to you. It was one of the main reasons why you were agreeable to just about anything the ninja wanted to do.

Fortunately, most of his distaste seemed directed at Genji, if nothing else. “Piercings?” He asked, voice making the word undesirable.

“Piercings. Looks good on him, right?” Genji smirked, stroking the shell of your ear and making you flush slightly. The skin was still sensitive.

“No.” Hanzo replied, terribly blunt. “Try not to go too overboard. You’ll damage the resale value.” You almost snorted at the term. _I sound like a house._

“Okay, but I was thinking of a tattoo-?”

“ _No._ ” Hanzo shot him down immediately and Genji laughed, making you breathe an inner sigh of relief at knowing he had been joking. Nevermind what kind of tattoo Genji would choose, a marking like that would be hard to carry on to another clan, if you ever were actually sold. When he turned his eyes back to you, you immediately ducked your head and let your hair slide over your eyes. Demure, submissive- _don’t look at me dammit_. “Hmm.” He murmured, thoughtfully, before striding away.

“... hmm?” You repeated after he was gone, raising your head slightly to look at Genji.

“Anija’s thinking.” Genji replied with a shrug, as if he didn’t know, but there was something in his smile that suggested he did.

“... Right.” You pursed your lips. Though you half wanted to ask about what, you knew better. So, you let it drop. “As you say, Shimada-sama.”

“This doesn’t look bad on you, by the way.” He remarked, flicking at the collar of your jacket. “The gray brings out your eyes.”

“I’ll tell Hanabe-san you said so.” You replied, rolling your eyes at the flattery. When Genji’s smile widened, you frowned. “What?”

“Noooothing.” He teased, taking your wrist and tugging you forward with him. “So, we’ve got an hour before I have to go to dinner…”

“Do you _ever_ do anything besides fuck?”

“I eat, obviously.”

“Oh my god.”

You didn’t know it wasn’t Hanabe who controlled your wardrobe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I character good.
> 
> As a side-note, I don't really have a beta reader as this fic is sort of something I write in the dark of night and under the covers of my sheets. (The sin bin consumes me.) So if you spot any typos or grammatical errors that I didn't catch by my fifth check, please don't judge me. Updates will also not be typically this fast. Consider this a treat? Ahaha okay I'm gone.


	3. Not Good Enough [Hanzo/Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Tags: Uh. Makeouts? And plot? _Whooo_... [scary finger wriggle]
> 
> Hanzo, if you could be like Genji and just start fucking strangers without any prudish conventions, that'd be awesome. Thanks. Love, me. (Caramba.)

Your coffee being untouched didn’t stop you from stirring it for the thirtieth time, staring harshly into the swirling depths of mocha and cream.

The mall was a luxurious one, the kind only naive tourists or the wealthy would bother sinking their money into. Filled with extravagant boutiques and foreign brand names, every shop boasted some kind of attractive display. Exhibits were designed to showcase the latest international trends while brightly lit holoscreens tried to dazzle you with supposed bargain deals. You could practically _smell_ the conceit in the air.

 _Not that I don’t fit right in_. The thought was a grim one as you absently touched your earring- a gaudy emerald drop set in white gold and accented by diamonds. It had been a gift from Genji, who- in his eternal wisdom of dyed lime green hair- had thought the best way to accent green eyes was _obviously_ with more green. That coupled with your outfit, a more practical light grey and black ensemble (whose entirety probably cost more than what the entire waitstaff of this cafe made in a month,) made you appear like the kind of person you would have labelled as a good target if you’d been casing for rich, lonely people to tempt. The thought was, sadly, not a comfortable one.

 _I’m as much a doll as I am a whore these days,_ you mused as you finally raised the cup to your lips, grimacing when the taste of ice cold coffee hit your mouth. With a sigh, you set the cup down and waved a waitress over, wondering how much longer you would have to wait for your 'date.'

“Sorry, can I get a new cup?" You inquired once she was within earshot. The smile that curved your lips was sweetly apologetic. "I let my mind wander and it got cold.” Your voice was smooth as you spoke, fanned lashes treating the girl to a sultry look as she stared into the blaze of your irises, awestruck. It was a perfected expression, one honed over 4 years of luring potential customers into your arms. Even if you were a privately owned whore now, some habits were hard to drop. Besides, making a waitress sweet on you could hardly be a bad thing. If nothing else, it might mean a free cup of coffee.

As the girl nodded, a practiced retail smile flashing across her lips, she was about to make her exit when a different voice interrupted, freezing the both of you in place. “Make that two.”

You could almost _feel_ the blood in your veins solidify as you turned to look at the speaker, your smile a strained and desperate thing as your fingers tightened against the smooth varnish of the cafe table. _God help me,_ you thought, a little faint as you forced your lips to curl into a sullen pout. “You are _so_ late.”

Turning his dark eyes on you, Shimada Hanzo reached up in an almost absent manner to tuck an errant bang behind his ear before smiling in what could only be described as a _fond_ manner as he made his way over to your table. Once the waitress had stepped aside politely to allow him to pass, he placed a warm hand on your shoulder, leaned down and...

"My apologies, dear one." And kissed you.

You were _seriously_ going to scream.

 

_“In three days, I will be leaving for America to finalize the terms of a business contract.” Hanzo’s voice was as impassive as ever, even as his fingers deftly slid a white cloth over the edge of a perfectly sharpened sword._

He **would** ask me to meet him here _, you had thought faintly as you knelt on the spotless wooden floors of the clan’s training dojo. Forcing yourself to breath deeply and remain calm, you kept your head bowed and your palms flat against your knees, as if being still would allow you to leave faster._ And exactly what am I supposed to do with that bit of information? _The thought was a mutinous one._ Make sure Genji doesn’t throw a kegger?

_“During that time, I expect my brother to handle the affairs of the Shimada Clan. The Elders wish to ensure there is a proper successor should anything happen to me.”_

So definitely no keggers. _You resisted the urge to smirk as you ducked your head further out of habit. Even with his back turned to you, Hanzo had turned out to be eerily attuned to your inner thoughts and emotions. So much so that even the slightest hint of defiance in your head was cause for hesitation. Maybe it was something in your expression that only he could see. Maybe he was a fucking esper. Either way, you didn’t want to give him cause to become irate with you._

_“For that reason,” Hanzo continued, hand never stilling in the task of cleaning his blade, “you will be coming with me.”_

_“What.” The word was out of your lips before you could stop it. A startled thing as you stared at the back of his head in disbelief. When his fingers slid to a stop against the cold metal of the katana, you froze and ducked your head again. “I… my apologies,_ kumichō. _” You whispered quickly, bowing even lower. “I didn’t mean to interrupt."_ Fuck, fuck, fuck.

_“... Is it so surprising?” Hanzo inquired after a moment, voice unreadable as ever and making you cringe. A question warranted a response, but his tone made it sound like bait for a trap. A pitfall with which there was no appropriate answer._

_“I… am only unsure of how I will assist you in America,_ kumichō _.” You admitted after a moment, voice soft and tentative._

_“Do not be so full of yourself.” He mused, resuming the care of his blade. “Your service to me there will only be useful in that you are not a hindrance here. My brother tends to become carried away with new toys and forgets his duty to the clan as a result. You are coming with me to ensure he focuses on carrying out his responsibilities.”_

_Oh. That made sense, actually, in a troubling way. You opened your mouth to respond when Hanzo continued, saying something that made your heart stop._

_“And, it will do him good to be free of your influence for a while.”_

Shit. _“I… am unsure of what you mean,_ kumichō _.” You murmured hesitantly, to which he immediately laughed at, short and sharp._

_“Do not waste my time with that facade.” He ordered, though his voice was oddly amused now. “What you lack in strength and ability, you make up for by being perceptive and clever. A skill Ikisatsu nearly buried when they drove you to addiction. Yet even then, under such influence, you accurately measured the people around you, recognizing who would be susceptible to your schemes and who you would be better served to avoid.” The sound of the sword sliding into its sheath, oddly loud in the quiet of the dojo, made you shiver. “Or am I believe my brother was a more beneficial target than I?”_

_You said nothing, causing him to smirk._

_“Consider my words as praise, for it is a skill worthy enough to make use of.” He finished, getting to his feet and striding over. “You will come to America masquerading as my lover. A position that will earn you some measure of respect and grant you access to things not possible as a common whore. While there, you will pick your targets and seduce them however you like. Depending on who you ensnare, I will either have you seek information or sow dissent.”_

Oh _. You could feel the tension seep out of your shoulders as you realized he was giving you work- ordering you to tempt other men or women and drag out of them anything that might be useful to him. It wouldn’t be the first time you’d been given such a job and, more importantly, if you did it well…_

 _Hanzo_ himself _would be inclined to keep you._

 _“I understand,_ kumichō _.” You finally responded, dipping your head lower in a show of subservience. When he grabbed your chin and dragged your gaze upright, the squeak that escaped your lips was completely startled and utterly involuntary. He snorted._

 _“But first,” he mused, staring directly into your eyes and keeping your gaze locked on him even as you reflexively tried to turn away. “Something must be done about this_ shyness _of yours.”_

 

 _It isn’t shyness so much as survival instinct_. You defended in your mind as he took a seat next to you, looking devastatingly good in casual clothes. _I hate this man,_ you decided as you forced yourself closer to him, slipping an arm around his and resting your head against his shoulder. _Nobody should be able to scare the shit out of_ **_and_ ** _turn me on at the same time. And why is he always so_ **_warm_** _?_

With a new identity as a spoiled, flighty lover to uphold, Hanzo had decided your wardrobe would need an update to reflect the brand new persona. And, in the interests of _efficiency_ , he had also decided a day spent at his side going through the mundane chore would be an ideal way to have you adjust to his presence. Desensitization through overexposure, or something. _Right, and maybe Genji will suddenly figure out how color coordinating outfits works._

“So what took you so long?” You asked conversationally, throwing yourself into the act with abandon while praying to swim instead of sink. As you peered up at him with a sweet smile, your voice dipped mildly, escaping as more of a purr than a proper question.

His eyes, when he looked down at you, were icy. One arched eyebrow said it all and you backpedaled immediately, spine stiffening as your expression locked in place. _Wrong question? Did I overstep myself? God, don’t make me guess- I’m already struggling here. Give me a hint, for crying out-_ You flinched as he curled a finger under your chin, thumb resting against the edge of your lower lip as he frowned. When his eyes narrowed in further displeasure, you knew you hadn’t succeeded in keeping the fear off your face.

“Affection, not temptation.” He told you, voice making the words nothing short of an order. The annoyance in his voice was tangible, as if he thought he shouldn’t have had to explain something so simple to you. “You are not here to please me. You are not beholden to my authority. We are _lovers_. If I upset you, you may leave.”

Your smile was involuntary and stiff, laughter threatening to spill out of your lips. “You’re joking, right?” You whispered, matching his low tones with an incredulous snort. “Even for an act, that’s asking a _lot_. We both know that you own me in every sense of the word.” You reminded him without the smallest ounce of romanticism in your voice. “And telling me to suddenly forget that is like... like asking a dog to purr.” You finished, purposefully using his own insult for emphasis.

He said nothing at first but the irritation was clear in his eyes. “Then start purring, puppy.” He ordered before leaning in and taking your lips again. Probably as a show for the waitress who had just returned with your order.

And _christ_ , his mouth was impossibly warm for someone with such a cold stare. The kiss was soft, a gentle caress that seemed so uncharacteristic of a man accustomed to taking what he wanted without care for whom it hurt. Unwittingly you leaned into it, hand automatically coming up to slide around the back of his neck as if to draw him closer. When you grazed his bottom lip with your teeth, he drew back with a start, leaving you flushed, blinking and a little confused.

“... of course.” He muttered after a moment, seemingly exasperated. The waitress had left in a hurry. “I should have known this is what it would take.”

“What would- _what_ …?” You mumbled, subconsciously leaning forward a little bit. The kiss had been... _good_. More than just a simple lip lock, more than just a caress- there had been something _amazing_ in the touch and he’d pulled himself away just as you’d been about to press further, dip your tongue between those lips and see if you could make him moan against your mou-

 _This is Shimada. Hanzo._ Your brain snapped and you drew back with a start.

“I… my apologies, I didn’t mean to-” You began, the words tumbling out in a stammer even as he _tsked_ so much like his brother that you might have laughed if it weren’t for the fact that he was leaning forward again and silencing your rambles with another press of his mouth against yours.

 _This_ one was deep, his lips parted in a silent invitation that you automatically took. As you slid your tongue against his, quietly coaxing it to movement even as your hands shifted downward to settle on the curve of his hip, you pushed forward on instinct, body seeking what you already knew you could get. Hanzo was _so_ warm, deliciously so and you could feel that heat simmering through your veins, seeking further kindling to turn into an outright blaze.

The back of the booth seat groaned faintly as you pushed into him, like you meant to mount him right then and there and slide your teeth down the line of his jaw to the curve of his shoulder, littering his skin with enough teeth marks to make someone wonder if he’d been bitten by a wild animal. The small, near inaudible moan that emerged from his lips only to be swallowed by yours seemed to be all the encouragement you needed. Distantly, you wondered at his reaction. Wondered at _yours_. Neither of you were in a position to blame it on inexperience or (you assumed) abstinence. There was no grounds for either of you to be treating this simple kiss as anything more than it was.

But your body was fucking _melting_ against his, every nerve humming in pleasant tension as he moved against your mouth, a single drip of saliva slipping out from between the mess of teeth and tongue to slide down his chin. And there was something just so goddamn _filthy_ about that- so beautifully untypical of the clan head that it made you want to drag your fingers through his hair. To mess him up and drag him down from his pedestal and watch him come undone with all of his pretty words and condescending sneers lost to him.

When you broke apart at last, breathless and far too warm to be considered comfortable, you dipped your head and swiped your tongue against his chin, taking in that stray drop with a pleasant shiver going down your spine at the way his fingers tightened against your arm at the act. And when your eyes locked with his again, your own darkened with desire, you stilled at the unmistakable look of _satisfaction_ you found. Somewhere in there, for the very first time, there was something desperately akin to _approval_.

“Better.” He mused, a touch out of breath.

 _Oh christ_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am convinced the reason this chapter was so agonizing to write was because I didn’t include any porn and clearly that means I should never try to write plot ever again. I blame Hanzo. 
> 
> Shout out to everyone who dropped me a comment, bookmarked the fic or took the time to hit the kudos button. You guys inspire me to turn this sinfest out faster and make writing it that much more enjoyable. Thanks you all so much! ;w; And, as always, feel free to leave me any kind of feedback!


	4. Something For Your Trouble [Hanzo/Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Tags: Necking, Bad K-Pop References, Icky Feelings

You were showering when your phone rang.

For a minute, you didn’t realize exactly what it was. You only wondered _why the hell_ you were suddenly listening to god awful k-pop rap in the middle of the fucking night. As you poked your head out of the rainfall shower and slicked back wet bangs, you squinted as you saw the glowing screen of your phone vibrate away on the bathroom counter, almost buzzing itself into the sink. As a display picture appeared on the screen to reveal the caller, a recognizable personage giving a peace sign, you abruptly groaned. _Of course._

“Goddammit Genji.” You muttered, stepping out of the shower stall and making your way across the expansive bathroom of your penthouse suite, shivering in the cool air. As you picked up the phone, ignoring the water on your fingers, you slid your thumb across the screen and accepted- _Facetime? Of course he wants to do facetime._

“Wow.” Genji answered, eyes widening fractionally as he took in your wet state of undress. You smirked, tilting your head to the side and slowly made your way back to the shower. Propping the phone up against the pile of towels you had left nearby, you slid back under the spray without the faintest hint of reservation.

“Missing me already?” You cooed, reaching for the conditioner. Some kind of tea-tree, lemon sage thing that hadn’t smelled obnoxiously sweet like all the rest.

“Suddenly a lot more than I did 5 minutes ago.” Genji remarked. You laughed, low and exasperated as you squeezed the pale green fluid into your palm and worked it into your hair.

“Sorry, Shimada-sama. You’ve got another two weeks to go.” You reminded him, shifting slightly out of the spray to lather up your hair and let it take the scent. Honestly, a bath would have been better if you’d really wanted to layer yourself in fragrance, but after that 10 hour flight surrounded by clan muscle and Hanzo himself, you were ready to call it a night. 100% effort could start _tomorrow_.

“Don’t remind me. How do you like your phone?”

“Are you telling me your brother _didn’t_ set my ringtone to Fantastic Baby?” You inquired, giving your sentence a perfect lilt of sarcasm. You could hear Genji chuckle over the sound of water splattering on the smooth tile.

“Only if you think he would actually call you fantastic, baby.”

You groaned. “I’m going to hang up on you.” You warned, voice indicating mock seriousness that belied a real temptation.

“Alright, alright. I get the point, you have no taste in music.” Genji snorted, making you quirk an eyebrow at him as you gazed at the phone over your shoulder, water flowing down the small of your back.

“I’m pretty sure I’m just perfect the way I am.” You mused, blowing him a kiss. “Besides, I don’t think it’s my tastes that are the problem here, Shimada-sama.” You teased, involuntarily smiling when he pursed his lips.

“You’re starting to sound like Anija.” He groused, before pausing. "You know, I’m thinking you can just call me Genji at this point.”

“I’m thinking a proper whore knows their place.” You countered easily, threading your fingers through your hair and enjoying the smooth feeling. “Nevermind what _kumichō_ would think, the elders you are oh so lovingly entertaining right now would throw a fit if I ever deigned to call you by your given name in front of others.”

“Don’t think it really matters what _they_ think. Besides, Shimada-sama’s a mouthful, isn’t it?”

“So are you.” You responded, glancing over your shoulder and flashing him a wink, detracting him from the topic. No matter how he wheedled, this was one point you wouldn’t concede on and letting him linger on it, letting him grow _stubborn_ about the point, would only make trouble for you later on.

“Well, you would know, I guess.” Genji’s response was pleased, a wry smirk involuntarily curling his lips. Suddenly he sighed, flipping backwards and making the camera swing accordingly. You guessed he was laying on a roof somewhere in the manor. He often hid out there when he was avoiding his brother or his responsibilities. “Man, I miss you already.”

You blinked, disbelief curling your features as you slid your hands over your chest, wiping at imaginary dirt. “Seriously? It’s barely been a day.”

“Well a day is a long time when you suddenly have nobody fun to talk to.” Genji groaned, the sound of scraping against roof shingles signalling his disgruntled movement. “I mean, Anija’s fine, but it was nice having someone in the manor who didn’t care about the clan business. You never ask me about training or how my last mission went. With you it’s: _No, I’m not letting you fuck me on Anija’s bed_. or _That thing is the size of my arm, put it away._ ”

“That toy was ridiculous, Shimada-sama. I’m a whore, not a god.” You muttered, smiling despite your own reservations. “And while I’m flattered, I’m fairly certain it’s my body you miss the most.”

“I might miss your mouth too.” Genji conceded, eyes tracking the way your fingers slid over your body, dipping into curves and moving against the flow of water. “... turn around and show me your ass?”

You stilled, giving the phone a withering look.

“Pleeeeease?” He whined, making you sigh as you obeyed. Slipping your hands between your cheeks, you bent forward slightly and showed him your ass, glancing over your shoulder with a look that was a mix of resignation and amusement.

“Seriously, go fuck someone on your contacts list. I’m starting to worry about you.” You muttered, shaking your head as he screen-shotted the moment.

“With this? I’ll be good for a few more days.” He mused, making you both pleased he was thinking so deeply about you… but also a little concerned. Obsession was beneficial only in moderation. Too much of it could lead to unwanted complications.

“I’m going to hang up now, before you ask me to jack off for you or something.” You mused, bringing up a hand and swiping wet fingers across the glass touch screen for the shower. At the press of your thumb, the controls let out a soft beep before the spray tapered off, leaving you glistening wet beneath soft lighting. Judging by the soft little exhale you heard in the sudden absence of noise, Genji _really_ appreciated the view.

“That’s not a bad idea, actua-”

“Goodbye, Shimada-sama.” You interrupted him, giving the screen a wink and a blown kiss. When he unabashedly _pouted_ at you through the phone, you couldn’t help the laugh that slipped out of your lips.

“Don’t fall in love with a big American di-” He yelled right before you cut him off with a jab at the end call icon, rolling your eyes.

“Aren’t you supposed to be running a criminal empire?” You scolded an empty screen, shaking your head as you set your phone aside and grabbed a towel. The smile that curled your lips was not _entirely_ insincere.

“When you said you were going to take a shower-” Hanzo began from behind you, making you yelp. Spinning around to face him with a towel clutched girlishly to your chest, you glared as he tilted his head in bemusement. “... you did not mention you intended to drain the area of its water supply entirely.”

 _Motherfucking ninjas._ “I suppose knocking is beneath you, _kumichō_?” You inquired mildly, fighting a flush and failing desperately as you immediately dropped the towel, feeling annoyed you’d automatically gone for so _virginal_ a defense _._ As if covering your body would do you any good at this point.

“With the amount of time you’ve spent in here, I assumed you had drowned and there was no need.” He responded, moving further into the bathroom and past you towards the shower. On the way, he paused to give you a pointed look. “I was not aware you were so…” He trailed off as you narrowed your eyes dangerously at him. “... peculiar, about hygiene.”

This close to him, there was no way to miss how the corner of his lips quirked upwards in the barest pinprick of smugness. _I can’t believe this._ “You were about to say high-maintenance.” You accused, disbelief mingled with indignance.

When his smirk widened, you _desperately_ had to resist the urge to smack him. The only thing stopping you was the fact that Hanzo would likely bat the weak attempt aside and _then_ punish you on top of the humiliation.

“Well, in case you forgot _kumichō_ -” you said instead, “I’m a whore, which means my body is merchandise. I need to look good to sell and that takes _time_.” You stressed, folding your arms and feeling that was acceptably less prudish than hiding behind a towel. _Aaaand cue the eyebrow,_ you added silently, resisting the urge to sigh when it arched, giving Hanzo his typical aloof expression.

“At the very least, it does explain why you are incapable of being punctual.” Hanzo mused as he raised his hands to the sash that kept the folds of his yukata closed. When he began to undo it, your mouth went dry. “I am only pleasantly surprised to learn it is both a lack of respect _and_ vanity.” He added, shrugging the silk off his shoulders and folding it neatly to set on the counter next to your phone.

You opened your mouth haplessly, desperately trying to form some kind of coherent response as your eyes landed upon his chest- all hard muscle and flawless steel. As your gaze slid over the smooth expanse of his skin and onto the elaborate curvature of his tattoo, you couldn’t help but track the line of it down towards his stomach and…

 _Talk. Talk. Stop_ **_staring_** _._ A bit too abruptly to be discrete, you turned away and instead grabbed a second towel before moving over to the counter to dry your hair. “Well excuse me for giving a damn about appearances. One would almost think it’s all I have.” Your voice was oddly distant to your ears as you snuck a quick glance at his face to see if he noticed.

He was smirking. _He absolutely had._ “That is incorrect but I see you’re too busy being pitiful to have a proper discussion.” He responded, turning away.

 _If I’m blushing right now, I’m going to kill myself._ You closed your eyes and turned back towards the sink, rubbing briskly at your head with the towel and resolutely refusing to look at either him or yourself in the mirror. “Alright then, _kumichō_ , what do _you_ think I have?” You demanded as you heard him work the shower controls.

“Your obvious desire for compliments aside, you have a clear lack of dignity.” He answered, testing the temperature of the water with his fingers before stepping under the spray.

“Of course I do. Why did I even ask?” You muttered under your breath as you reached for the first set of cleansers needed in your nighttime care routine, determined to at least _pretend_ he hadn’t upset your entire world by stripping. With a deliberate casualness that did nothing to mask the awkward tension you felt, you began to dab at your face, not _entirely_ able to resist sneaking a glance at Hanzo’s backside in the mirror as he showered.

_God. Damn._

His body was smooth, practically immaculate despite a few telltale scars, and moved with all the sinewy grace one would expect of a man with unshakeable confidence. Surprisingly, he seemed slimmer without his clothes. More lean than muscular, his shoulders weren’t overwhelmingly broad but they were toned with hard lines in all the right places and muscles that shifted beneath pale skin untouched by the sun. He reminded you, not a little unironically, of a predatory cat- all sleekness masked in elegance.

Immediately, almost _instinctively_ , you wondered what it would be like to touch his body. To slide your fingers down silken steel and curve around the hard contours of his chest. Stroke those muscles until his breath caught in his throat and he narrowed his eyes at you in a way that silently demanded you stop teasing him and instead get on with-

 _Fuck._ You pressed the heel of your palm to your forehead and grinded. _Yes, okay. Shimada Hanzo is attractive. Thank you brain._

Still… more than his body, what caught your eye was his arm and the spiraling lines of color adorning it in intricate patterns. The design itself was unremarkable, as least to you and if only because you’d had the chance to become intimately familiar with another like it over the last month or so. No, what was odd was-

“Ask.”

 _He’s psychic. There’s no other answer._ You sighed, a touch worried over how easily you were starting to accept Hanzo’s supposed supernatural ability to read your mind. “Your tattoo.” When his silence prompted you to keep going, you made the smallest of shrugs, as though he could see it, and went on. “I was wondering why the ink in yours is blue when your brother’s is green.”

“Ah.” His response was, perhaps, for the first time an incomplete answer. An acknowledgement of your words, yes, but one you would have thought he’d deem unnecessary. Rarely did Shimada Hanzo ever say more than what was needed to convey his precise meaning.

“Is there a reason?” You inquired, feeling a little emboldened by the lack of an outright dismissal of your curiosity.

To your surprise, he chuckled. “It is tradition.” He remarked, turning his head ever so slightly to glance at you over his shoulder. “The firstborn is always marked in blue. The second, green. If there are others, they are marked only in black, though that is rarely the case.”

 _Poor others,_ you thought with a faintly wry look. “And the story behind _that_ is…?”

He inhaled, shoulders becoming even straighter as he spoke. As though the words themselves demanded he utter them with nothing less than perfection and pride. _“My family tells of an ancient legend about two great dragon brothers…”_

And so he told you. He spoke in an almost lyrical way of a tale he clearly knew well and kept close to his heart. About the dragons’ harmony and how it had become fractured over time. How they had fought over something trivial and how it had ended in misfortune. That, bereft of his other half, the survivor had grieved. Then, at the height of his despair, he had been offered a hand of forgiveness by his fallen brother so that they might be reunited. A fairytale.

“You seem puzzled.” Hanzo remarked, once he had finished. In the time he had spoken, he had turned to face you fully and you had come close to him in order to better hear over the water.

Leaning against the glass that held the controls, you chose your words carefully. Truthfully, you _were_ confused. Despite your reservations and a resolute denial to admit as much aloud, you and Hanzo shared a great deal in beliefs. Primarily, pragmatism and practicality. If it did not serve, it was not useful and therefore should be discarded or ignored. So why then, you wondered, did this man speak so sincerely of such a… a bedtime story? Was it nostalgia? Fondness for a tale told by now deceased parents? Or was it something he personally believed in? An ideal that no tragedy was so great it couldn’t be made right.

You shook your head, a pensive smile forming on your lips. _Only a fairytale._

Still, whatever Hanzo’s feelings, it would probably be unwise to tell him his family’s story was only a child’s comfort. Whatever tentative peace that existed between the two of you didn’t need to be tested on day one by belittling his childhood. So, instead, you chose to point out a different kind of concern.

“It’s just a little weird when you think about it.” You began, carefully reaching out to touch the tattoo and trace it with a finger that barely touched his skin. “I mean, marking you and your brother this way… isn’t that like saying they _expect_ you two to fight?” You asked, your finger drifting further down and coming to a rest upon his wrist where the dragon’s head was drawn. “And that Shimada-sama’s the one who’s going to-?” Your eyes flicked back up and the words abruptly died on your lips.

Darkened eyes caught your gaze and held it, speaking a platitude of things that hardly needed to be voiced. There was a silent lethality in that look, the stare of a man who was so far beyond displeased, he could only be called wrathful. With deceptive calm, his hand came up and settled over yours, gently pulling you closer to him in a manner that belied the strength of his grip. He was careful, meticulous almost, in his manhandling of you, but that served only to heighten the fact of how easily that could change. That the muscles which had tempted you earlier were as damningly strong as you’d imagined them to be.

“Is that something,” He began, voice mild and almost softly sinister as he leaned down towards your mouth, “you believe will happen?” His lips stopped a hairsbreadth away from yours, enough for you to _taste_ the warmth of his breath against your skin and _feel_ the way they moved as he spoke.

“N-No… I… what did I…?” Your response was automatic, nothing but blunt honesty left to you in your stupefied terror as you stared into those eyes that seemed to be judging you unworthy of the stuttered breath you shakily inhaled- eyes whose focus threatened to devour you entirely. When his gaze narrowed at your response, you shrank back ever so slightly. “You love Genji. I never meant to imply you would ever…” Your voice trailed off, a weak and pitiful kind of denial. Sincere, but utterly terrified.

With nothing but a single look, he had stripped away every single pretense you’d ever placed over yourself and left you shivering- willing to do anything to have him turn his eyes somewhere else. It was not unlike drowning in fear.

Still, something in him seemed to be satisfied at your answer, and the fingers around your wrist loosened. Instead, his free arm came up to the base of your chin, tilting your head back with a single finger as he seemed to consider you more calmly. “I wouldn’t.” He affirmed before closing that small gap between your mouths and taking the rest of your breath for himself.

You were stiff at first, no amount of tender warmth able to banish the fear he’d instilled in you so quickly. But he was patient, fingers sliding down your body to rest on your hips and hold you close against his chest as his mouth moved against yours, teeth grazing your lower lip and presenting a calculated invitation. Eventually, instinct worked to kickstart your mind more than anything else, your tongue moving to greet his when it slipped in between slack lips to slide against the insides of your mouth. The small noise of complaint that escaped your throat did not go unnoticed, a tentative need for air stinging your chest.

“Apologies.” He murmured after a moment, breaking apart to allow you a moment to breathe and making you start. You _stared_ at him, not quite certain you’d heard correctly as he slid his lips lower, kissing the curve of your jaw and moving down to your collarbone. “I frightened you unnecessarily.”

“I… _yes?”_ You replied weakly, aghast. “But I didn’t expect you to apolo- _ow._ ” You winced as his teeth bit a mark into your neck, not quite breaking skin but hard enough to hurt. “Easy, _kumichō._ Like you’re massaging my neck, not biting into a steak.” You scolded, the words almost automatic before you realized how fucking absurd this entire situation had become. Against your will, you laughed before you buried your face into his shoulder to muffle the rest of the sound.

“... I did not think my attempt to mark you was so terrible that it warranted laughter.” Hanzo said after a moment, straightening.

“Please don’t have your eyebrow arched.” You whispered, a little breathless and giddy from the adrenaline rush of having been _fucking terrified_ only moments before only to now be lecturing a goddamn clan leader on how to properly apply love bites.

“What do my eyebrows have to do with this?”

 _Oh god._ You brought up your hand this time, turning away and laughing into it while shaking your head. God help you, if you actually had to explain it he might just decide to throw you off the balcony and be done with all of this.

Instead, one of his hands came off your hips to cup the left side of your face and slowly drag your gaze back to him. His expression was as reserved as ever but his _fucking eyebrow was quirked_ as you’d known it would be and he looked at you in expectation of an answer.

Not wishing to tempt fate, you managed to stifle the laugh but knew your lips had gone crooked in the attempt and shrugged. “Gently, _kumichō._ ” You finally said, choosing to ignore the latter issue entirely. “With more foreplay, ideally, but with the intention to arouse- not hurt. Like this.” And knowing words could only do so much, you leaned closer towards him, sliding your hands down his arms and holding his wrists in your own.

You started with a gentle nuzzle, lips sliding against wet skin in a feathery caress before committing to a kiss, teeth grazing against a vein, soft and delicate. Not quite a bite but the subtle threat of one. As you moved down his shoulder, decorating his skin with your lips and tasting only water and the warmth of his body under your tongue, your fingers moved in slow, massaging circles against the inside of his forearms- sensual and calming all at once. Assurance and arousal in a single motion.

Feeling his pulse quicken under your fingertips, you returned to his neck and began anew. For every red mark you had dotted his skin with, you now revisited with a gentle press of teeth and felt him stiffen against your body at each one. Some would remain unseen but others wouldn’t be hidden by any collar. If the point was to claim each other in a manner visible to others, then it would be better to make such marks blatantly obvious. A silent testament to the kind of person you were supposed to be. A spoiled lover, needy and childish. Naive enough to be dating a _kumichō_ without fear for the consequences or twisted enough to not care about about them. _It would take an idiot to love this man,_ you thought wryly as you drifted to a spot just beneath the edge of his jaw and suckled the skin harshly, enough to bruise. _An idiot so madly in love, they might be crazy._

That did, however, beg the question of how someone like Shimada Hanzo might love someone like you. _If I have to sit through that saccharine sweetness he put me through at the mall, this is never going to work_ , you added silently. And not _just_ because such sweet nothings from Hanzo’s lips made you vastly uncomfortable for how uncharacteristic they were of him. 

“Think of it like leaving a curse.” You murmured, pulling your mouth away from his neck and touching the mark you’d left with a gentle finger. When his eyes flickered down to meet your gaze, you smirked and pressed against it, savoring the way his brow furrowed in a grimace. “It’s a reminder. Every time it aches, you think of what you were doing when you received it. It makes you remember the passion of the moment, the intensity and how good it felt. It makes you want to do it _again._ ” And then, with a distant sort of reserve of having slipped into your comfort zone, you leaned back and tilted your head to the side, bringing up a hand to sweep aside any wet locks clinging to your skin and give him clear access to your neck. “Now, your turn. Give me a mark that will make me want to come back to you every time.”

He scoffed, in dismissal one would think, but you were confident he would make a mark worthy of the ruse he demanded. Shimada Hanzo was, after all, someone who never did things in half-measures. As his lips descended upon your neck, the warmth of his breath heating your skin and sending a damnably telltale shiver down your spine, you forced yourself to focus on the far wall of the bathroom. To not react in a way that would give this man anymore power over you than he already had. Anything to keep him from noticing the way your pulse quickened as the heat of his tongue pressed against your skin making you fervently wish he would do more. That those hands resting on your shoulders would move further down, press against your back and bring your bodies flush together.

“... Imagine, right now, that you hate me.” You say after a moment, practically feeling him blink at your words. “That you _despise_ the very thought of me. That there is _nothing_ about me you can stand.” You move your arms around his body and slide your hands up the curve of his back, fingers dancing over his spine. “Because when you see me, when I _touch_ you, every ounce of reservation and composure- every _thought_ of self-control goes spiraling out of your head. Your discipline, your training… just the sound of my voice makes you want to forget it all, and that makes you hate yourself. Makes you hate _me._ ” Your hands come to a rest on his shoulder blades, fingers digging carefully into muscle. “When I’m with you, you forget who Shimada Hanzo is. You forget how to be a _kumichō._ ” And ever so delicately, you drag your nails against his skin. Not quite a scratch, but enough to tingle the nerves. “And that’s so shameful but I make it feel so _good._ Enough that your head tells you it isn’t worth it, but your body says it is and _more._ ”

The image painted, you exhale once, a bit nervously, before looking down to meet his eyes. When he stares back at you, his expression is utterly unreadable. You blink once, slowly, water sliding across your cheekbones, then smile in a manner akin to playful.

“Got it, Hanzo?”

He doesn’t respond, not with words, but this time when his mouth descends upon your skin, the drag of his teeth is slower- _deeper._ It’s the mildest of sensations at first, gradually elevating into the sensation of pain, but the kind of dull ache that comes with a buildup. You sigh quietly against his ear, feeling the blood in your body race as your fingers tighten against his shoulders, leaving your own kind of marks.

 _Sex_ , you can’t help but think, _might actually be easier than this._

 

Later, nighttime routine officially forgotten and wanting only sleep, you crawl beneath the sheets of your bed and practically collapse, fighting every urge in your body to touch the blossom of red marks against your neck.

This wasn’t the first time you’d been marked like this. Though Ikisatsu had strictly forbidden love bites and hickeys, especially in your regard, people had tended to do whatever they pleased once you were in their arms and too addled with pleasure to stop them. Marks, as they saw it, ruined the illusion of whores belonging to their next client. They had _banked_ on idiots falling in love with their prostitutes in hopes of continued revenue, and they had made sure everyone under their thumb knew. It put a kind of twisted note on the whole affair. Nevermind what kind of idiot would actually let themselves fall in love with a customer, it placed an ugly guilt on the whore- one where their love might actually push a partner further into debt just so they could be together.

Truthfully, you’d figured Ikisatsu had never needed to bother. Who could love someone who treated you the way most of their clientele did?

You drifted off thinking about that, enough that when Hanzo entered the room several minutes later you didn’t even stir. You did, however, sigh when he did the very thing you’d resisted and touched your neck as he settled beneath the covers.

“If you need me to be asleep to get it up, I’m telling your brother.” You whispered, voice thick with lethargy as you turned over and pressed yourself against his side. You’d blame exhaustion in the morning, but the room’s AC was irksome and he was, as always, comfortably warm.

“When I want you, I will take you.” He replied in flawlessly composed tones for someone who had to be just as tired as you. You huffed a breath that might have been a laugh or a sigh and went quiet again, waiting for him to make himself comfortable.

“... you apologized to me.” The words surprised you, slipping out of your mouth as they did. It wasn’t something you had wanted to address, much less even think about. The fact that Hanzo had shown you even that small amount of kindness had been… awkward. Nevermind what had preceded it, the actual result had been unprecedented and unnerving. You didn’t need him to be throwing you anymore curve balls.

He shifted and you could practically feel the stare he was giving the top of your head. “... You were not to blame for my anger. To not apologize would have been childish and dishonorable.”

“Don’t get all serious on me when I’m this tired.” You nearly whined, burying your face further into his shoulder. There was something important in that sentence, something you should really be paying attention to, but in your current state all you could think was that it could _wait._ “It just surprised me. You’re easier to deal with when you’re an asshole.”

“And yet you are pressing against me without reservation.”

“You’re also a really warm asshole.”

“The implications of that sentence are unwanted.” His voice was so utterly deadpan, the laugh burst out of your mouth before you could stop it. Pressing your face into his arm, you shook against his side in a miserable attempt to hide your mirth, only to realize exhaustion had made the moment far more funny than you had any right to find it. When it was clear you wouldn’t stop, he turned on his side and slid a hand against your cheek, bringing your face close to him. Shifting so that he hovered ever so slightly over you, you felt the drift of his hair as it slid forward and brushed against your skin, blocking out the rest of the room as he leaned down and stole your breath with another kiss. This time it was softer, more soothing than a demand, likely because he truly was just as tired as you. As his lips moved against yours in the gentlest of presses, the laughter in your throat slowly subsided just for the pleasant feeling of touching without tension. There was something terribly sweet about it.

When you no longer shivered beneath him with silenced laughter, only then did Hanzo shift so that you might breathe again. “Sleep, you foolish creature.”

“That is not a good endearment.” You quietly protested, feeling his forehead press against yours and his lips brush against the side of your mouth. “And if you decide right now you actually want to fuck me, I’m going to be so mad.”

“Do I seem as inconsiderate as my brother?”

“You don’t want me to answer that.” You could _feel_ his lips curve into a smile.

“Sleep.” He said again, this time a firm command. “Tomorrow, you drive me insane.”

“Only tomorrow?” You teased, even as you shifted a bit closer to him and gave a far more content sigh. Tonight, you were safe. His demands would come again tomorrow, certainly, but for now all he wanted of you was peace and stillness- something you could easily give. _That much_ , at least, you knew about Shimada Hanzo.

You fell asleep before he answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don’t want to know how many pages of this chapter were scrapped. _I_ don’t want to know how many pages of this chapter were scrapped.
> 
> In other news, the UST is gettin' real. ~~what do you mean it's been almost a year~~


End file.
